Tea is a beverage typically prepared by adding hot water to dried leaves, plants, fruits, and other herbs. The consumption of tea extends back centuries and after water, it is currently the most widely consumed drink in the world.
Tea can come in various packages and states. A consumer can purchase tea in loose leaf form or in individually wrapped packets. In many instances, tea is purchased in a cardboard box and the tea is in individual porous sealed bags that are not individually wrapped. Other times, the tea bags are individually wrapped in a paper envelope. These tea bags allow the tea leaves to be steeped in hot water, while making the disposal of the tea leaves easy for consumers.
At restaurants, coffee shops, cafes, and other places of social gathering, tea is often served. Because the types and flavor often vary, few places offer a complete list of teas available and it is cumbersome to bring a sample of every tea bag to the consumer's table when a list is unavailable and there are numerous tea options. In addition to being bulky, having to assemble the various tea options every time a customer orders tea is time consuming and inefficient. Furthermore, in many cases, bringing the consumer a variety of loose tea bags will lead to waste when unused tea bags are discarded.
In light of the above, it would be advantageous to provide a device that will allow the display and storage of individual tea bags in a timesaving, compact, and portable manner that is effective in minimizing waste, while still allowing the consumer to choose from a variety of tea options.